Sparkling Dust
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: -Fukase, Miku/Sebuah pengakuan yang tak disangka oleh Fukase datang, lalu diakhiri dengan kerlap-kerlip debu yang terbawa oleh semilir angin./Dibuat dalam rangka event #(Un)HappyforOTP for Arischa


Angin berhembus semilir melewati helaian merah laki-laki itu. Dia berdiri menatap langit yang dihiasi oleh daun-saun berwarna kuning yang terbang tertiup angin sembari menyandarkan badannya ke pohon yang berdiri di dekatnya, perlahan merubah posisinya dari berdiri ke duduk. Dia perlahan menutup biji _ruby_ miliknya, merasakan sejuknya angin yang berhembus. Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya.

"Anginnya sejuk ya?"

Suara itu terdengar sangat akrab di telinga laki-laki itu.

" _Nee,_ Miku…" Panggil si pemilik helaian merah pada sang pemilik suara. Nada bingung tak kuasa ia tahan.

"Kita sekarang di mana?"

 **-OoO-**

 **Sparkling Dust**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **Hatsune Miku** _ **by**_ **Crypton Future Media, Inc. Fukase** _ **by**_ **Yamaha Corporation**

 _ **I DON'T GAIN ANY FORM OF PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural**_

 **-OoO-**

"Eh? Masa kau lupa? Kita ada di taman kota, ingat?" Jawab Miku sambil berjalan menghadap ke lelaki berambut merah itu.

Taman kota? Tapi kenapa dia hanya melihat langit, pohon yang ia jadikan tempat bersandar, dan gadis berambut _teal_ panjang?

"Fukase- _kun_ , kau lupa kalau kita sedang menunggu yang lain?" Pemuda berambut merah itu mengetukkan telunjuknya ke dagunya.

"Ah... Iya juga ya. Tapi di mana orang-orang? Kenapa cuma ada kita berdua di sini?" Tanya Fukase pada gadis berkuncir dua itu. Maklum saja. Taman kota biasanya menjadi tempat ramai, terlebih saat akhir pekan atau saat liburan. Tapi situasi yang teramat sepi membuat sang pemuda heran. Terlebih, dia merasa kalau jarak pandangnya hanya sekitar 3 meter sekarang.

"Benarkah? Aku masih melihat orang berlalu lalang di sekitar..."

'Jadi hanya aku saja yang merasa seperti ini?' Tanya Fukase dalam hati. Dalam benaknya, ia masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Langitnya cerah, tapi ia hampir tak bisa melihat lingkungan sekitarnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Fukase berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, dan Miku terlihat sedang melihat-lihat kesana kemari. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kegiatannya masing-masing.

Matahari mulai tergelincir dari puncaknya. Walaupun hari sudah siang, suasana tempat itu sangat sejuk karena semilir musim gugur. Keduanya masih terdiam. Benar-benar terdiam.

"Miku, kau ingat kenapa kita berkumpul?" Tanya Fukase memecah keheningan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sendiri pun lupa untuk apa ia bertemu dengan temannya itu hari ini.

"Eh? Aaaah, kita semua ingin melakukan piknik 'kan?" Jawab gadis pemilik helai biru kehijauan itu. Entah kenapa, Fukase merasa kalau gadis di depannya sedang mengada-ada. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Pemuda itu meng-'oh'-kan mulutnya sambil mengangguk pelan sebagai responnya.

Angin kembali berhembus pelan, menyibakkan rambut kedua orang yang sedang berdiri di tempat itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu perlahan mulai mengingat-ingat apa sebelumnya yang ia lakukan. Ia ingat kalau ia mengunjungi suatu tempat. Suatu tempat dengan banyak batuan. Walaupun ia masih agak ragu dengan detail tempatnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ujung ranting-ranting pohon itu mulai menghilang bagaikan pasir lembut yang tertiup oleh angin.

Lelah dengan heningnya suasana, Fukase kembali membuka suaranya.

"Hei, Miku..."

"Ya?"

" Kau tahu, sesuatu menggangguku..."

Gadis yang rambutnya diikat dua itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mata Fukase sedikit membelalak. Kaget dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan dari kedua biji _aquamarine_ itu.

"O-oi, kau kenapa?!" Tanya Fukase kaget. Dia memegang bahu gadis itu, dan mengguncangnya sedikit. Gadis itu kemudian menyeka air matanya, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku... Bodoh sekali ya? Aku membawamu ke sini agar kita dapat saling berbincang lagi. Tapi kita malah saling berdiam diri..." Jawab Miku sesengukan. Pemuda pemilik helaian merah itu tertegun sesaat. Perasaan haru karena melihatnya menangis dan penasaran karena kata-katanya bercampur menjadi satu. Sang pemuda berniat menanyakan sesuatu, tapi hal itu urung dia lakukan. Alih-alih, dia memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada gadis itu. Mengusap punggungnya perlahan. Tangisan gadis itu terdengar menyesakkan di dada pemuda ini.

Setelah dia merasa gadis di pelukannya itu sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Fukase melepaskan pelukannya, lalu kembali memegang kedua bahunya.

"Miku... Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu..." Kata Fukase serius. Dia sudah mempertimbangkan segala jawaban yang menurutnya terburuk, dan bersiap untuk menerima jawabannya. Dia menelan ludahnya. Daun-daun yang berguguran pun segera berubah menjadi debu sesaat setelah menyentuh tanah. Tapi hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh sang pemuda.

Baginya, sekarang ada sesuatu yang perlu perhatian lebih.

"Kau... Tadi katamu kau membawaku. Kau membawaku ke mana? Di mana kita sekarang?" Tanya sang pemilik merah.

"Fukase- _kun..._ Aku sebenarnya membawamu ke taman kota..." Jawab Miku. Sinar mukanya terlihat meredup. Mukanya tertunduk sedikit. Iris _ruby_ milik sang pemuda menatap gadis itu, menunggu kelanjutan dari jawabannya.

"...tapi aku membawamu ke waktu satu minggu yang lalu. Dan bisa dikatakan kau sedang tidak sadar sekarang. Kita sekarang ada di dalam alam bawah sadarmu..." Mata Fukase sontak membulat. Dia seolah melongo dalam hatinya.

'Jadi ini hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa ini semua terasa sangat nyata?' Dalam benaknya, pemuda itu bertanya-tanya.

"Ehm, Fukase- _kun_ , sebenarnya aku membawamu ke sini karena aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu... Sesuatu yang belum sempat kusampaikan." Ujar gadis itu.

"...aku sebenarnya menyukaimu." Kata Miku dengan muka yang sedikit memerah. Sontak, wajah sang pemuda juga turut memerah karena malu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang sekarang berada di hadapannya ternyata memendam perasaan terhadapnya. Sebenarnya sang pemuda juga menyimpan perasaan spesial terhadap gadis itu, hanya saja ia takut kalau mereka tidak akan bisa kembali berteman seperti semula jika sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka. Mungkin isi pikiran Miku pun sama seperti Fukase mengenai hal ini.

Pemuda merah itu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Tapi dia melihat jari telunjuk sang gadis mendekati mulutnya, isyarat untuk diam. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya Fukase- _kun_. Karena kita sudah berbeda dunia..." Kata gadis itu. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Begitu juga dengan Fukase. Dadanya serasa sesak saat dihadapkan oleh kenyataan. Pohon yang sedari tadi berdiri tegak di dekat mereka pun telah kehilangan semua daunnya. Retakan-retakan besar mulai tampak di langit. Debu-debu yang berkelap-kelip mulai turun menghiasi mereka. Menyadari hal ini, sang pemuda mulai melihat ke sekeliling, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa taman kota yang dia kenal kini sudah terlihat berbeda.

"Fukase- _kun_ , terima kasih untuk semua waktu yang kita habiskan. Aku... Sangat bersyukur kita menikmatinya..." Rambut panjang gadis itu mulai bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Ujung-ujungnya perlahan berubah menjadi debu yang mengilap terkena cahaya. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan di depan dadanya. Sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata sang gadis. Pemuda itu kemudian perlahan memeluknya lagi. Kali ini, dengan sangat erat. Dia tahu kalau ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan bertemu dengannya. Jadi apa salahnya kalau ia nikmati momen ini?

Perlahan, tapi pasti. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu berubah menjadi debu kristal yang tak berbentuk. Begitu pula dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Pohon, dan langit di sana berubah menjadi butiran debu.

"Terima kasih, Fukase- _kun_..." Bisik Miku sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang.

 **-OoO-**

Mata sang pemuda membuka. Senja telah tiba. Dia melihat ke sekitarnya. Dia masih duduk bersandar di pohon besar itu. Dia melihat sekitarnya. Kini dia dapat melihat dengan jarak normal.

"Apakah aku tertidur di sini setelah mengunjungi makamnya?" Gumamnya pelan. Kini dia ingat. Miku telah tiada semenjak satu minggu yang lalu. Di taman ini. Dia terlihat hanya tertidur begitu saja sembari menunggu teman-temannya. Tentu, dia 'tertidur' dengan bahu Fukase sebagai tempatnya bersandar. Dia baru sadar kalau Miku sudah pergi saat teman-temannya datang menghampiri mereka. Tentu dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan pergi secepat itu, apalagi pihak dokter tidak menemukan gejala ane sebelum dia meninggal.

Tapi takdir sudah berkata, dan Fukase harus melepasnya pergi.

 _ **Fin**_

 **-OoO-**

 **A/N :**

 **Yoo, Kengo hadir lagi di kancah per-FF-an. Kali ini, saya membuat fic dalam rangka memenuhi tuntutan evennt #(Un)HappyforOTP yang diadakan oleh aia masanina dan dipersembahkan untuk Arischa. Yah, semoga kalian semua menikmati fic (hancur) buatan saya.** _ **Jaa~**_ **!**


End file.
